Baka Rangers Action!
by Tsukiyo2894
Summary: Le club des Bakas Rangers, cinq filles "normales" sont envoyées dans le monde de final fantasy VII après une tentative de branchement de leur playsation. Tout l'humour que je connais est dedans...
1. Les Bakas en voyage

Je tiens a dire au club des Bakas Rangers dont je suis co-fondatrice que si les persos sont dingues eh bah elles peuvent me taper mais toujours dans le pur esprit de fanfikage...^^

Disclaimer: Les cinq bakas rangers sont a moi mais les personnages des final fantasy VII sont a square enix...

* * *

_Oh merde ! Il me reste 110 pv ! J'vais y passer, j'vais y passer au secoooours Odin !!! A ma materia !

_Tu vas crever, tu vas crever !

_Oh putain de bordel de merde ! Je l'ai battu ! J'ai battu Sephiroth !!!

La jeune fille leva brutalement la manette, la vielle ps1 trembla encore une fois, devant la cinématique de fin, la jeune fille se mit à hurler de joie, si bruyamment que ses parents, à l'étage du dessous hurlèrent.

_Les filles ! Venez manger, vous finirez de vous battre après !

_Attends ! Y'a le générique ! Oh Marine, j'arrête pas de trembler ! Il faut que j'écrive tout dans mon journal intime ! A Sephiroth peut-être ? Nan, je viens de le tuer…

Les sœurs jumelles descendirent, la plus jeune d'abord, Marine, un peu plus grande que sa sœur, avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux marron vert et était comment dire… Totalement ennuyée… Morgane, l'aînée, tremblait de tous ses membres, elle avait fait un exploit que peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter, elle venait de finir la compilation entière de Final Fantasy VII, le soir même, elle venait de terminer l'original pour la quatrième fois. Elle était un peu plus petite que sa cadette et avec des cheveux courts, marrons, teints en rouge, deux mèches descendaient sur son front comme des petites cornes dirigées vers le bas, et avait des yeux marron foncés, qui paraissaient noirs quand elle se maquillait.

_Papa ! Maman ! J'ai fini ffVII, encore ! Entièrement cette fois, j'ai niké toutes les armes ! Rapporta-elle comme un enfant fier d'un dessin. Je peux tout vous dire ! Même sur Before Crisis, je suis incollable !

_C'est ça, firent les parents en chœur, supportant une énième fois les fanfaronnement de leur fille.

_Demain, comme c'est l'anniv' d'Anaïs, tu sais la fille blonde qui m'a dit qu'elle voudrait jouer a c'jeu, eh bah je lui passerait ! Mais je lui donnerais ! Emballé, les trois CD, même pas en platinum ! Et si elle n'a pas de ps1, je lui filerais la mienne, et pis il marche aussi sur ps2 de toutes façons !

_Au secours… Bientôt ça sera la même chose avec Star Gate. Fit Marine, en s'asseyant et en regardant son père et sa sœur alternativement, le Titanic, la science fiction, les légendes du moyen âge, rien ne les arrêtait.

_Au fait ce soir il y a un marathon, les trois premiers opus de la Guerre des Etoiles, on ne peut pas louper ça. Fit le père des deux filles.

_Oh non ! Ce soir il y a Plus Belle La Vie, hurla la mère en sortant précipitamment des patates pour la raclette.

_Oh ! Mais je ne les ai jamais vus, c'est de la culture cinématographique ! Et on sait que Roland il va vendre le Mistral !

_Tu n'auras qu'a les voir en cassette vidéos, ton père les a tous, il ne ta l'a pas dit ? Fit la mère de Morgane en regardant son mari d'un air soupçonneux. Lui qui était en train de se mettre à manger toute son assiette histoire de fuir la conversation.

La fin de la soirée se passa pour le moins tranquillement, le vote fut vite passé, Plus Belle la Vie passerait, il ne durait que 40 minutes, et Morgane avait déjà vu Star Wars IV, elle jouerait tranquillement à Crisis Core sur sa psp toute fraîche qu'elle avait acheté avec la pack contenant le jeu, lui conférant une jolie petite économie de 20 euros dont elle se servirait pour acheter son boîtier.

La nuit, Morgane dormit tranquillement, la tête entre deux oreillers, rêvant sans doute de faire Titanic sur le haut du Sister Ray, sa sœur par contre, ne dormit que très peu a cause des petits cris perçants que poussait sa sœur. La matinée passa rapidement. Morgane ne pensa qu'a une chose : raconter son exploit. Ce soir elle ne rentrerait pas chez elle par le car, mais irait directement chez son amie, qui habitait deux rues plus loin du collège.

_Hééééé ! Les filles ! J'ai fini ffVII ! J'ai buté toutes les armes ! Même celle qui a fait exploser la tour ! Hurla-t-elle si fort que dans la cour du collège, tout le monde l'entendit, en tant que fan de Final Fantasy, il n'y avait qu'elle capable de ça.

Le groupe de filles qui était au centre de la cour se retourna, Anaïs en premier, puis ensuite Frédérique, la Bretonne survoltée, et Manon, un peu l'Aerith du groupe calme et un peu distante.

_Encore !? Lança Anaïs. C'est la dixième fois ! Tu comptes t'attaquer quand à la réalité ? Parce que tes notes, c'est pas comme ton talent de jeu ma pauvre !

Anaïs était un peu plus grande que Morgane et à peine plus que Marine. Elle était blonde et avait les yeux verts. Frédérique avait des longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, personne ne savait vraiment car ses yeux étaient tantôt verts, tantôt violets, on ne savait jamais. Et enfin, Manon, était la plus grande que toutes, brune, les yeux, comme le disait Morgane « des yeux de Mako » bleus, passant au vert, cerclé d'un cercle jaune.

_Ce soir vous n'oubliez pas hein ? Réunion Baka du mois ! Lança Frédérique. Spéciale pour l'anniv' d'Anaïs !

_J'ai tes cadeaux dans mon sac ! Ils valent de l'or ! Fit Morgane en désignant son sac et le caressant comme si c'était un chaton.

Les « Bakas Rangers » étaient un dérivé du mot « baka » qui en japonais signifiait « idiot » ou encore « stupide » et de « rangers » comme les « power rangers » une série que tout le monde connaît. Il y avait respectivement, Frédérique, la Bakared, la leader, co-fondatrice du club, Morgane, Bakablue, co-fondatrice également, Manon, Bakayellow, Marine, Bakablack et enfin Anaïs, dernier membre en date, Bakapink. Elles se souvenaient toutes, en cinquième deux ans plus tôt, l'idée de Morgane a la fin du cours d'histoire d'un jeudi, ainsi que la première Réunion Baka, chez Frédérique, qui avait duré trois jours.

Les choses avaient évolué en deux ans, les membres d'origine avaient changé, l'ancienne Bakapink, suite a une dispute avec Bakablue, avait quitté le groupe, Anaïs la remplaçant au poste. L'étrange fait que Manon avait eu le poste de leader, la couleur de Bakared était passée d'elle à Frédérique, elle avait gardé le titre et la « Bakaforce », une puissance légendaire réservée à Baka leader (qui n'avait encore jamais montré quoi que ce soit de particulier).

Les cours passèrent, c'était limite soporifique. Morgane était séparée des autres dans la classe, Anaïs avait redoublé et était encore en quatrième. Morgane repensait au cadeau qu'elle allait faire à sa meilleure amie : Final Fantasy VII, qu'elle avait fini dans la nuit.

Tout en parlant de la fic qu'elle entreprenait avec son ami, elle imaginait l'instant ou son amie découvrirait le cadeau que pas même sa sœur ne connaissait l'existence, sans compter la ps1 qu'elle comptait lui offrir également et qui reposait calmement dans son sac.

Le soir venu, elle attendit ses amies près de la porte du collège, Anaïs la rejoint, elle put lui glisser quelques mots.

_Tu as déjà vu Advent Children ? Lui demanda discrètement Morgane.

_Non, confia son amie. J'ai juste vu des extraits sur le mp4 qu'on avait fait passer dans la cour, tu te souviens ? Quand le mec est apparut, ta sœur elle hurlé « PD ». Qu'on était au moins 20 a regarder. Avec ça, tout le monde connaît ! Mais nan, jamais vu plus…

_OK, tu ne feras pas comme moi comme ça…

Morgane se remémorait avec amertume le moment ou elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle connaissait la fin avant de l'avoir vue, d'avoir vu le film avant de jouer au jeu. Au moins son amie ne ferait pas pareil…

_Ah ! Les v'las ! Fit Anaïs dans un grand geste vers ses amies qui couraient dans leur direction.

Les trois dernière arrivée, Manon, Marine et Frédérique, rejoignirent Bakablue et Bakapink, qui entamèrent le chemin qui menait a la fête du siècle.

Elles arrivèrent en vue de la maison d'Anaïs et coururent dans la rue en hurlant, elles se firent interrompre par une petite vieille qui avançait lentement dans leur direction.

_Stop ! Mission top secrète ! Hurla Morgane. On va voir si ce qui se dit est vrai !

_Quoi !?Demandèrent les autres à l'unisson.

_Si la vieille fouille vraiment dans les poubelles !

_Beurk !

_Mais c'est dégueu !

_Une bonne info n'est jamais propre les filles !

Une fois rentrées dans la maison d'Anaïs dont les parents étaient absents pour la semaine, les cinq filles jetèrent leurs sacs dans un coin et branchèrent une énooooorme sono qu'elles mirent à fond, en dansant comme des folles, Manon eu un éclair de génie (enfin…)

_Et si tu déballais tes cadeaux ?

Morgane eut un frisson d'appréhension, et si elle se foutait de son cadeau ? Si elle n'aimait pas ?

Anaïs eut un regard gourmant, chaque fille avait amené deux paquets, aussi gros les uns que les autres. Elle prit le premier cadeau, évidemment, celui de Morgane, qui se figea sur place.

_C'est de quoi celui là ?

_C'est le mien ! Fis Morgane d'une petite voix.

_Il est lourd ! T'as fichu tout ton argent dans ce machin ou quoi !?

Elle avait dans ses mais le paquet contenant la ps1. Elle l'ouvrit en arrachant le papier et regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

_Une ps1 !? Dit-elle sans rien rajouter.

_Regarde l'autre cadeau !

Marine se doutant un peu des manigances de sa sœur, eut un sourire en coin quand son amie arracha le papier emballant Final Fantasy VII premier du nom.

_Oh putain ! Mais où tu l'as trouvé !? Tu m'avais dit qu'il avait plus de dix ans ce machin ! Il est reste encore dans le commerce ? Mais sa se vends plus les jeux de ps1, encore moins les ps1…

Elle déballa les autres cadeaux, entre autres, un mp4, un maillot ou nous avions toutes apposée un petit mot de notre couleur Baka respective, un ours en peluche aux yeux énormes qui avait fait hurler Morgane et l'avait fait le prendre dans ses bras et la câliner et bien d'autres encore.

Les deux tonnes de mousse au chocolat surmonté de deux fois son poids de crème chantilly servant de gâteau terminé, les Bakas se lancèrent dans un karaoké, Frédérique et Morgane en duo chantant Tokio Hotel, Shrei, Manon avec Kilerpilze, « un premier matin sans toi » Anaïs avec Simple Plan « I do anyting » et Marine qui refusa de chanter mais fut obligée de se lancer dans « In the End » de Linkin Park

Le soleil étant couché depuis longtemps, les filles étaient en pyjama. Elles tentèrent de brancher la ps1 sur la télé pour tenter une partie de ffVII, elles perdirent un peu espoir tandis que Marine gigotait les jambes, bloquée derrière l'écran plasma, un câble enroulé autour du cou.

_Morgane ! Tu la branchais tous les soirs ! Tu sais comment faire toi ! Dit la pauvre Bakablack, tentant de sortir de sous la table basse.

_Ouais, mais tu est si douée que AH T'AS FAIT QUOI !? Hurla Morgane tandis que les lumières s'éteignirent toutes en même temps.

_Au secouuuurs !

_On n'a même pas commencé !

_C'est quoi çaaaaa !

_Quoi « quoi çaaaaa » ?

_Caaaaaaaaa !

_GYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!

Inutile d'en dire plus, les cinq Baka Rangers tombèrent dans le vide. Quel vide ? Personne ne le savait. Quand elles réaterrirent, elles étaient à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment, mais ce n'était pas chez Anaïs.

_Qui a fait ça !? Demanda, ou plutôt « hurla » Frédérique.

_Je crois que ça a planté quand j'ai essayé de mettre le cd dans la console, commença Manon, écrasée de tout son poids par Morgane qui était elle-même écrasée par Anaïs.

_On pourrait peut-être rentrer, on a du se paumer.

_Mais il fait jour… Et chaud, on est en hiver j'te rappelle. On est peut être dans un placard ? Dit Manon.

Elles se débloquèrent avec peine. Quand elles sortirent, elles finirent dans un couloir désert. Elles étaient toutes les 5 en pyjama, Frédérique en maillot long sans pantalon, Manon et marine en ensemble, un bleu, l'autre jaune, Anaïs en maillot blanc et pantalon bleu et Morgane en maillot XXL Disney noir et pantacourt militaire.

_On ne va pas sortir comme ça !? Si ? Demande Marine.

_Qui regarde par la fenêtre ? Demanda Bakared.

_Bah toi, t'ès la fondatrice !

_La co-fondatrice je te signale ! Morgane n'a rien fait pour nous aider depuis le début !

Morgane, la seconde co-fondatrice, s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre comme si elle traversait une rue pleine de voitures, en regardant a droite et a gauche.

_On surveille, vas-y ! Viiiiite !

Morgane se risqua à la longue fenêtre qui remplaçait le mur et qui donnait sur un soleil couchant magnifique. Elle hurla alors de tout ses poumons et tomba a terre en s'étranglant de sanglots.

On est… on à… Le canon… On est à Junon ! Dans ffVII !!!

Les autres filles se précipitèrent à la fenêtre, médusées, elles tombèrent une a une par terre après avoir vu le canon géant se lancer a l'assaut de l'horizon. Les yeux grands ouverts suffoquant comme des bisons.

_Oh putain, mais comment on a fait ? Vous avez vu où on est !

_Le hurlement de Morgane a du alerter des… des… c'est qui déjà ?

_Des Soldiers… Mais ça dépend quand, ça peut aussi être une base désaffectée, mais comme il y a encore le canon, on est soit à l'époque de Crisis Core, soit à celle du premier ffVII. Il y a encore des Soldiers, on ferait mieux de passer inaperçues. Lança Morgane, qui se révélait être une véritable historienne.

_Facile à dire, les Baka Rangers à Junon, on va se faire choper, en pyjama en plus ! On aura l'air de quoi !

_On ne se fera pas choper si on ne se fait pas reconnaître ! Dit Frédérique. On n'a qu'à se trouver des uniformes, les Soldiers se comportent comme des militaires nan ? Hein Morgane ?

_Bah… Ouais, c'est une armée…

_Toi qui voulait aller à l'ONU ! Lança Marine.

C'est ainsi que commença la quête des uniformes, une avant poste constituée par Morgane qui avait l'air la plus sapée de toutes, se dirigeait en premier dans les couloirs et donnait l'ordre de se carapater si des Soldiers arrivaient. A chaques fois, les filles lui demandaient si elle connaissait tel ou tel personne qui arpentait les couloirs. Elle reconnut ainsi, ou crut reconnaître Sephiroth.

_T'ès sure que c'était lui ? On est quand alors ?

Morgane réfléchit quelques instants et dit d'une vois mal assurée :

_Il n'avait pas l'air d'être si âgé que ça, on doit être environ un peu avant Crisis Core et Before Crisis, neuf ans avant Advent Children. La Shinra est en pleine guerre avec Wutaï et l'Avalanche d'Elfé. Oh merde, Zack n'est pas mort ! On peut tout changer !

_On ne peut rien changer en pyjama, tu sais te repérer dans ce bordel ? Demanda Marine. Et aussi, est-ce que Vincent est à Nibelheim en ce moment ?

_Ca va faire 20 ans qu'il pionce dans un cercueil… Annonça Morgane d'une voix sans ton. Désolée, le big love c'est pour plus tard…

Marine désemparée, le groupe se mit à suivre aveuglément les ordres de Morgane, qui se dirigea de plus en plus vers la gauche de la base, en direction des quartiers militaires. Devant une porte blindée, elle annonça :

_A partir de là, on fait comme si on était des Candidates au Soldiers ok ? Après tout Sephiroth était Soldier de 1st classe à notre âge… On a qu'à avoir l'air plus matures et arrêter de se trimballer en tremblant ! Dit Morgane en se tenant droite.

_De nous toutes c'est toi qui tremble le plus !

Les filles entrèrent, un long couloir se séparant en plusieurs directions se tenait devant elles. Frédérique, d'un naturel extravertie, demanda à un Soldier son chemin sous les cris étouffés de ses amies.

_Eh ! Tu ne saurais pas ou est le vestiaire des filles ? On c'est perdues.

A la grande surprise des filles, le Soldier se montra compatissant et leur indiqua le chemin. En soufflant un bon coup, elles se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers leur but.

_Et on fera quoi une fois arrivées là-bas, on va pas devenir militaires !

_Moi ça ma plairait bien, retourner la Shinra de l'intérieur, avouez que c'est super tentant ! Annonça Morgane.

_Sans compter que tous les mecs sont plutôt pas mal ! Rajouta Anaïs, tu trouveras peut être ton âme sœur Fred ! Dit-elle à Bakared, qui avait récemment rompu avec son copain, avec qui c'était plus que de l'amour.

_Les militaires c'est pas mon genre… C'est ici je crois. Fit elle est ouvrant une porte menant sur une pièce déserte.

_Bah ouais. On a trouvé !

Les filles entrèrent dans la pièce et allumèrent la lumière. Elle était déserte, les placards remplis d'uniformes.

_On essaie d'en trouve à notre taille ? Demanda Marine.

_Bah, il nous reste que ça à faire, et, si on nous demande notre nom ? Dit Manon. On donne le nôtre ? Personne ne nous connaît de toutes façons.

_On pourrai s'en inventer ou donner nôtre nom de Baka !

Les Baka Rangers, organisation venant d'un manga, possédaient des noms japonais, donc totalement inventés Yue, Kaede, Ku-Fei, Makie et Asuna.

_C'est ça, et se faire coffrer en se faisant prendre pour une bande de terroristes Utayens, on aura qu'elle tête quand on sera en taule ?! Dans ce monde, tout ce qui attrait au Japon c'est comme Wutaï ! Aucun mot en japonais ! Compris les gavées aux mangas ? Hurla Morgane qui enfilait un uniforme.

_On va se faire gauler ! On sait même pas se mettre au garde a vous, et les soldats ça fait des trucs physiques, z'avez jamais zapé sur des films militaires ? Dit Morgane en dramatisant.

_Mais à nôtre âge on sera considérées comme des nouvelles recrues. Assura Manon.

Elles eurent finalement trouvé des uniformes qui leur convenaient, les dernières recommandations furent de mise.

_Tout le monde s'attache les cheveux ! On n'a jamais vu des filles aux cheveux détachés dans l'armée. Dit Marine. Et on se fait discrètes ! N'est-ce pas Morgane !

_Jt'emmerde ! Lui rétorqua Morgane dont les cheveux étaient courts, teints en rouge, relevés en pics à l'arrière.

Les Bakas Rangers se dirigèrent dans la base, toujours indiquées par les précieux conseils de Morgane qui attirait des regards quant à sa coiffure. Elles durent aussi rattraper Fred qui était déjà partie faire des avances à plusieurs garçons.

_Et si on croise Sephiroth ?

_On se met au garde à vous et dès qu'il a le dos tourné on se barre en courant aussi vite qu'on peut, restons éloignées de l'histoire autant que possible !

Les cinq Bakas furent interrompues par une sonnerie proche et un haut-parleur annonça :

_Rassemblement immédiat, tous les nouveaux élèves doivent se diriger dans la cour. Aucun retard ne sera toléré.

_Allez ! Banzaï !!!

* * *

Tout dans cette fic est ce que moi et mes amies feraient si nous étions là-bas, avec tous les bishônens au mètre carré... je crains le pire^^ Attention les mecs! Les Bakas sont dans la place!!!


	2. Amour et haine

Les cinq filles coururent à travers le dédale de couloirs qui menait à la cour. Quand elles sortirent, la première fois dehors dans le monde d'FFVII, elles respirèrent un bon coup.

_Aaaaah ! On commençait à étouffer dedans ! souffla Anaïs.

_C'est clair, lui répondit Frédérique. Mais il n'y a que des beaux mecs, j'en ai repérés trois super, un qui te plairait bien Morgane !

_Laisse tomber, lui répondit cette dernière. Les mecs j'attends le lycée moi…

_Dommage, ils sont pour moi alors ! Si on les revois je te présente quand même au cas où ok ?

_Si ça te fait plaisir…

Un nombre important de personnes était massé dans la petite cour, ils avaient entre dix et vingt ans, les cinq filles se fondirent dans la masse comme si elles avaient toujours étés là…

_Et si ils nous font faire des trucs militaires ? On fait quoi ? demanda Marine.

_Vous copiez les autres, dit Morgane. Avec un peu de chance ça marchera. Et ils ne vont pas nous faire faire les trucs des US marines, avec leurs fusils qui les font tourner dans tous les sens, c'est trop beau !

Les quatre autres bakas se turent et regardèrent les étoiles dans les yeux de Morgane.

_Putain, les guns et la bouffe elle pense qu'a ça… maugréa Marine en prenant le chemin de la cour ou tout le monde se mettait en rang.

En une vitesse impressionnante, tout le monde se rassembla en désordre, les Bakas se tinrent par les mains et se serrèrent toutes ensembles pour ne pas être séparées.

_Allez ! Vous appelez ça un rang !? Plus vite que ça ! fit un Soldier en uniforme à l'air peu commode. Les filles à gauche et les hommes à droite !

_Les orques a droite et les elfes a gauches massacrons-nous dans la taverne…

_Ta gueule Morgane !

Dans un grand désordre, deux masses informes se précisèrent dans la cour. Les garçons mettant clairement plus de places que les filles à se ranger furent réprimandées par le pion tandis qu'Anaïs me lança :

_Bah putain tu voulais de l'armée t'ès servie !

_Tu crois qu'il y aura Cloud !? demanda Manon.

Morgane réfléchit quelques instant, elle se préparait à déployer sa rhétorique.

_Oh putain elle va tout déballer faites-la taire !

Le pion se dressa devant les cinq infortunées Bakas.

_Alors !? On ne se range plus devant ses supérieurs !? Qui m'a fichu des incapables pareilles ? Je n'ai jamais vu ça !

Morgane se jeta pratiquement sur Frédérique aidée de Manon pour l'empêcher de répliquer. Le pion fit les gros yeux devant cet attroupement bizarre.

_Putain ! Baston chez les mecs ! hurla Anaïs. Deux supers canons !!!

Anaïs et Frédérique se jetèrent littéralement dans la masse.

_Désespérées… lança Manon. On va les rejoindre ?

Les trois autres Bakas s'exécutèrent, à la queleuleu, cherchant à se rapprocher le plus possible.

Le rassemblement était délimité en son milieu par un cercle vide, occupé par deux garçons en train de se battre.

_A la vache ils sont mignons !!! hurla Manon. Pourquoi ils se battent au fait ?

_Bah en fait, lui répondit Frédérique qui avait suivi tout le combat avec attention. L'un a commencé à insulter l'autre a propos d'un avancement ou quelque chose comme ça, et l'autre ne l'a pas mal pris mais a dit quelque chose que l'autre a mal pris, et ils ont commencé à se battre… C'est tout.

_Un mec c'est idiot…

_Ouais, t'as pas tort…

Les deux garçons devaient être un peu plus âgés que les Bakas, quinze ou seize ans au pire. Le premier avait les cheveux gris, comme de l'argent, qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos et des yeux bleus, il portait un uniforme de Soldier. Le second quant à lui, avait les cheveux en épis, de couleur claire et les yeux bleus électrique, il portait aussi un uniforme de Soldier.

_Il est trop beau celui aux cheveux gris ! Putain, il faut que j'aille lui parler ! couina Frédérique en bavant.

_Bof, j'le trouve bizarre, je préfère l'autre, aaaah, trop beau !!! Et ton beau mec c'est Sephiroth ma vieille. L'intouchable des intouchables… lui répondit Morgane.

Le pion arriva en soufflant comme un buffle, il prit les deux garçons par le col et le remit debout.

_Non mais c'est pas fini oui ! Mais regardez vous ! Ca va faire huit ans que vous êtes ici et vous n'avez pas changé de mentalité !? Des mômes comme ça faut croire que ça le reste a tous jamais ! hurla-t-il à l'adresse des deux garçons

_Un d'ces jours j'le crèverai, il verra.

_Commence par apprendre à te battre alors.

_Connard ! J'vais te buter !

_Sa suffit vous deux ! Chez le directeur immédiatement ! Vous deux vous les accompagnez ! dit le pion en désignant Morgane et Frédérique qui étaient les plus proches.

_Hein ? Pourquoi nous ?

_Parce que vous êtes les plus proches voila !

Morgane et Frédérique s'exécutèrent, elles suivirent les deux garçons en bavant a moitié.

_Euh, pourquoi vous avez commencé à vous battre ? demanda Morgane en baissant les yeux.

Aucune réponse ne vint accueillir la question.

_Comment vous vous appelez ? lança Bakared.

_Fred arrête ! couina Bakablue a mi-voix. Je le sais déjà moi comment ils s'appellent !

_Même pas vrai ! On n'en connaît qu'un sur deux !

Morgane connaissait bien le regard qu'avait son amie maintenant, elle ne s'arrêterait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse cracher toutes les informations qu'elle voulait.

_Fermez-la un peu… Vous voyez pas que vous servez a rien ici ? Allez rejoindre les autres à la cérémonie d'ouverture, nous on l'a déjà assez vue.

_Au moins sept fois c'est ça ? demanda Morgane.

Elle avait décidé d'employer la psychologie, un domaine ou elle excellait.

_Si tu veux employer la psychologie, n'essaie même pas morveuse.

Tout en traversant les couloirs, Morgane s'interrogeait, elle se remémorait toutes ses suppositions quant à la base de Junon et son académie militaire. Elles avaient bien atterri au moins une dizaine d'années en arrière…

_Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Vous voulez devenir Soldier ? demanda Frederique.

_C'est pas fini les question !?

_Bah, juste pour savoir… Pourquoi tu es toujours sur les nerfs ?

_Ca va faire dix ans que je suis bloqué ici sans pouvoir rien faire ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir !? Et l'autre là, ça va faire cinq ans et il va se barrer comme si de rien n'était ! Il a tout ce qu'il veut ! Pourquoi il se fait chier à rester ici alors qu'il est déjà Général !?

Le regard du jeune garçon dévia vers celui de Sephiroth qui baissait les yeux.

_Qui sera la pour te surveiller si je ne suis plus la hein ? Quand tu seras majeur tu gouverneras le monde, si t'ès con comme maintenant on va devenir quoi ? dit-il en continuant d'avancer.

Gouverner le monde, évidemment, comment ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

_Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ? demanda Frédérique a Morgane qui restait muette, plantée sur place.

_C'est bon je sais qui c'est, plus besoin de poser toutes ces questions. Dit elle dans un souffle.

_Ah bon, c'est qui alors ?

Morgane revérifia tous ses calculs dans sa tête, si elle retirait neuf ans, tout concordait. Elle pouvait effectivement tout changer, de la mort de Zack à la chute du météore.

_Rufus Shinra.

Cette déclaration n'eut presque aucun effet sur Frédérique qui sourit.

_Tiens, c'est pas ton perso préféré celui là ?

* * *

...Commentaire de l'auteur...

Fiuuuu, je ne pensais pas le publier avant longtemps celui la u_u Merci a toi Manon de m'avoir encouragée jusqu'au bout^^

"Encore eux deux!!!" ouais je sais c'est ce que vous vous dites en lisant mes fics, toujours les mêmes persos, mais bon, on ne se refais pas et y'en aura d'auteres (Cloud et Zack vont apparaître, commencez à crier mesdames)

Les Bakas Rangers, quelle invention a la con direz vous mdr, ces cinq filles sont bien réelles et je suis dedans!!! Bakablue c'est moi!!!

Merci encore a Melior de tes reviews et a Manon, alias Bakayellow de m'avoi aidée, donnea moi des idées et lâchez les reviews!!!


	3. Un mot d'amour un verre de Vodka

Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes que Bakablue et Bakared étaient parties. Les trois filles restées sur place commençaient s'inquiéter plus qu'un peu.

_Vous croyez qu'elles font quoi ? demanda Marine en avalant une part entière du gâteau a la crème faisant office de buffet de bienvenue.

_J'sais pas. C'est quoi ce truc ? Du saké ? lui répondit Anaïs, lorgnant vicieusement sur la bouteille de liquide posée à côté d'elle.

Les deux autres bakas se tournèrent pour mieux voir ce dont parlait leur consoeur. Elles virent la bouteille, gentiment posée à côté de Bakapink qui souriait méchamment. Elle avait un magnifique éclat doré qui étincelait à la lumière, son étiquette indiquait une date passée depuis longtemps.

_De la vodka ? demanda Manon.

_Du whisky ? se risqua Anaïs.

_On l'ouvre ? lui répondit Manon, les yeux brillant d'avidité.

Elles empoignèrent le millésime, le débouchant avidement.

_On ne devrait pas faire ça… C'est mauvais de boire à notre âge. Dit Marine d'une petite voix.

Anaïs la déboucha et versa gracieusement le liquide dans des verres.

_On dirait qu'tas fait ça toute ta vie ! la complimenta Bakayellow.

_Je sais je sais. Lui répondit Anaïs en lui tendant un verre rempli du précieux liquide.

_Oh putain ça arrache ! C'est trop boooon !

_Un p'tit verre de vodka dans un verre a ballooooooooeuuuuuuhh, se mit a chanter Anaïs.

Durant dix longues minutes, les bakas profitèrent de cette bouteille.

_Bah, elle est d'ja vide ? C'est d'la conn'rie ici… fit Anaïs en jetant la bouteille dans un coin.

Elle eut peine a se rétablir tant ce geste exigea d'équilibre.

_Y'en a pas d'aut' ? lui demanda Manon, a demi étalée sur un mur.

_Hé bé, c'était pas d'la vinasse c'machin les filles. souffla Marine, en regardant le ciel depuis la pelouse ou elle était étalée.

Elles rirent toutes aussi fort l'une que l'autre, Anaïs eut un haut-le-cœur, 'était elle qui avait bu le plus parmi toutes…

_Hé, z'êtes qui vous ! On n'a d'mandé personne nous ! fit-elle en essayant de se dégager de celui qui l'avait pris dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de tomber tête la première dans la fontaine.

_La rumeur comme quoi les filles tiennent as l'alcool est fondée finalement. Weiss, elle est conscience celle là ?

Marine eut un sursaut et se lava en titubant.

_We… Weiss, je… je t'aiiiimeuh ! Geuuuuuh… fi-elle en tombant dans ses bras.

_Cloud ? Tu es là ? couina Manon en balançant ses bras en l'air, brassant le vide.

_Zaaaaaaaaaack !!! meugla Anaïs.

Elles ouvrirent les yeux quasi à l'unisson et tombèrent dans l'herbe en voyant deux jeunes hommes devant elles.

L'un avait mes cheveux noirs, comme un hérisson, l'autre était blond, tous les deux avaient les yeux bleus Mako et portaient l'uniforme des Soldiers. Le troisième avait les cheveux d'un blanc immaculé et les yeux bleus un peu plus clairs, portait toujours le même uniforme.

Manon ouvrit brutalement les yeux, telle une furie, oubliant l'ivresse qui l'affligeai, tenta de se jeter sur Cloud qui lui, ne put rien faire d'autres que d'éviter le baiser qu'elle voulait lui donner.

_Euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais je… Lâche moi ! hurla ce dernier.

Elle était attachée à son torse, refusant obstinément de le lâcher, et bavait à moitié.

_Clouuuuud ! J'ai toujours rêvé de te rencontreeeeeeeuuuuuuh !!!

_On n'a qu'a les emmener décuver tranquillement, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Zack à ses deux amis.

_Tss, les ravages de l'alcool vraiment… Elle est a qui cette bouteille ?

_Oups, je l'avais amenée au cas où héhé. Dit Zack en souriant.

_Irrécupérable je te dis moi… siffla Weiss en chargeant Marine sur ses épaules, laquelle se débattait furieusement.

_Weiiiiiis ! Je t'aiiime !

_Et merde…

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ouvre la porte… Mais grouille on va se faire choper !

_Euh, attends, je cherche la clé, une seconde. C'est bon jl'ai !

_Pas trop tôt…

Zack donna un coup de pied dans la porte pour l'ouvrir, il étouffa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle se mit à couiner, il la rattrapa la clenche à la volée avec ses dents.

_Ouf, bon allez, on les laisse sur nos lits et on retourne en cours, trois cons en moins dans la classe sa va se voir…

Weiss alluma la lumière dévoilant au jour ce qu'était la chambre qu'il partageait avec Cloud et Zack. Le sol, dont on ne voyait ni la couleur ni la matière, était recouvert d'immondices dont figuraient quelques slips et des chaussettes orphelines. Une chose non identifiée pendait du plafond, accrochée à la lampe. Les vitres ne remplissaient plus leur office qui était à l'origine de laisser passer la lumière. Des posters provocants étaient accrochés aux murs du côté ou Zack était sensé dormir.

_Merde… Faudrait que quelqu'un pense sérieusement à faire un peu de ménage.

Un grognement venant du dos de Cloud leur indiqua que les filles allaient se réveiller dans quelques temps.

_Allez, on leur trouve un p'tite place ! dit Zack en jetant Anaïs sur son lit. Cloud en fit de même pour Marine que s'était mise à parler toute seule tandis que Manon bougeait de plus en plus, Cloud la jeta sans ménagements sur son lit.

_Allez, on retourne en cours ! dit Cloud qui semblait appliquer le code « le moins d'ennuis possible »

_On va plutôt voir ce qui se dit dû côté de chez le directeur ? C'est plus marrant nan ?

_Vaudrait mieux les réveiller, si elles sont pas la non plus, ça va faire… six personnes manquantes ! dit Weiss en prenant un air apocalyptique.

_Ouais, mais tu proposes quoi ? lui demanda Cloud retranché dans un coin de la pièce.

_La méthode a Zack ! fit ce dernier en prenant ce qui traînait par terre, un truc qui ressemblait a une chaussette…

_Depuis combien de temps ça traîne ?

_Aucune idée…

Zack s'approcha d'Anaïs silencieusement avec un sourire mauvais et lui fourra la chaussette sous le nez. L'effet fut rapide, elle se leva et hurla a moitié étouffée.

_Une sur trois mon pote ! Je savais que ça marcherait !

_Elle s'étouffe fait quelque chose ! Putain elle va tout lâcher !

_Bah au moins se sera pas sur mon lit ! Il est en hauteur gnéhééééé !

Tandis que Zack retenait à grand peine une Anaïs en furie, Weiss se chargea de Marine, cette dernière était étalée sur son lit et ronflait la bouche grande ouverte. Il la secoua et lui donna quelques claques, lui arrachant un cri perçant. Il faillit hurler tandis qu'elle tenta de l'étrangler.

_Et de deux ! Mais tu sais plus te battre ou quoi ? C'est le début de la fin mon pauvre… A toi Cloud, réveille la dernière !

Cloud, optant pour la simplicité, alla chercher quelque chose dans le couloir, quant il revient dans la chambre, il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains.

_Attention poussez-vous ! hurla-t-il tandis qu'il jetait toute l'eau que contenait ses mains sur la tête à Manon.

La pauvre Baka se leva en hurlant a demi et se secoua, elle tourna la tête et son regard se braqua sur Cloud.

_Oh Cloud… Tu sais je…je…

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et Cloud ne savait pas pourquoi, l'alcool créait-il des hallucinations ?

_Euh, ça va ? Est-ce qu…

_Clouuuuuuuuud ! fit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras et sanglotant.

_Et de trois ! Bon, en cours maintenant !

Après quelques minutes de réflexion quant a ce qui c'est passé, les trois Bakas commencèrent quant à se poser quelques questions, du genre « qu'est-ce qui c'et passé » où encore « ou elles sont Fred et Morgane ? »

Les trois garçons accompagnèrent les Bakas Rangers jusque dans la salle de classe, puis, au détour d'un couloir, surpris de la disparition de Zack et d'Anaïs, ils commencèrent à fouiller dans les couloirs.

_Espèce de salopard ! hurla Anaïs en déboulant d'un couloir, Zack la suivait, la joue écarlate.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Manon à Anaïs.

_Demande au poulpe qui m'a sauté dessus ! lui répondit-elle.

_Hé bah c'est bien parti… fit Marine a l'arrière.

Manon se rapprocha d'elle, discrètement, elle lui posa la question :

_Tu crois que c'est grâce à quoi que tout a commencé dans ffVII ?

_A cause de Jenova a priori…

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? La détruire ? L'attraper avant eux ?

_Ouais ! On va la détruire !

* * *

Alala, Manon, comment tu as pu me faire suer pour celui-là^^

Mercin pour l'idée de la Vodka^^


	4. Conviction

Les couloirs étaient interminables, Frédérique et Morgane suivaient leurs compagnons d'infortune depuis dix bonnes minutes.

_Pff, avoue-le t'ès paumé !

_Fous-moi la paix ! Tu me déconcentres !

_Huit ans que t'ès ici et t'ès pas foutu de trouver le bureau du directeur, c'est a mourir de rire…

_Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix merde !

Dix couloirs parcourus, dix disputes, Frédérique commençait à s'ennuyer du fait que deux garçons plus âgés qu'elle… Soient à moins de dix mètre d'elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse leur parler.

_Euh, Morgane, tu peux accélérer un peu non ?

_...

Depuis dix minutes aussi, Morgane n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, elle se tenait un peu en retrait, imaginant toutes les solutions possibles à ce qui allait sans doute se passer dans quelques années.

_Youhou ! Tu m'entends ? T'en fait pas pour le futur, pense au présent, et le présent me dit qu'il y a deux canons devant-nous qui nous attendent ! lui souffla Frédérique.

_Euh, regarde, y'a les autres bakas qui arrivent ! lui répondit son amie.

En effet, Manon, Anaïs et Marine se suivaient accompagnées de trois autres garçons.

_C'est quiiiiiiii !? demanda Frédérique, toujours à Morgane en montrant les trois beaux éphèbes qui accompagnaient leurs amies.

Morgane les regarda, son regard s'embua un peu avait qu'elle réponde.

_C'est Cloud, Zack et Weiss…

_Oh putain les canons !!! dit-elle avec la ferme intention de se faire entendre.

_Salut ! Alors la baston ? demanda Zack en guise de bonjour.

_Tes parents t'on jamais appris à la fermer toi !? lui répondit Rufus sans même le regarder.

Zack du considérer ça aussi comme un bonjour et s'attarda sur Sephiroth.

_Alors, vous avez été chez le directeur ?

_Non, Rufus s'est paumé, pas étonnant il à autant le sens de l'orientation qu'une blonde.

_Oh regarde, plus tu dis ça, plus ses cheveux se hérissent, redis ça encore une fois pour voir ? Il ressemble à Cloud comme ça !

_Vous avez fini ouais ! Vous pourriez nous indiquer où il est ce putain de bureau au lieu de vous foutre de notre gueule ! hurla Morgane.

Tout le monde la regarda d'un coup, elle qui ne s'était jamais vraiment illustrée dans cette histoire, venait de sortir un monologue de deux lignes ! (enfin, une et demi)

Tout le monde la regardait.

_Euh, Morgane, t'ès toute rouge. Lui dit sa sœur en la regardant.

Son teint passa de rosé à écarlate, inutile de lui dire quoi que ce soit en ce genre de situation. Elle resta bloquée deux secondes, ne respirant même pas. Quand sa sœur tenta de la touche du bout des doigts, elle poussa un couinement suraigu et baissa les yeux. Elle ne savait pas où elle était vraiment, alors inutile de penser à fuir, inutile aussi de penser à affronter le regard de qui que ce soit.

_Euh… Bein, je…

_C'est bon on oublie, si on reste ici on va encore se faire choper par un pion, on n'aura pas l'air cons à dix au moins chez le principal. Dit Cloud en se retournant.

_Ouais, pour une fois la fuite est une bonne solution. Approuva Zack.

Tout le monde prit des directions différentes, vers leurs salles de classes.

_Nan mais je rêve, me dites pas que vous avez peur du principal quand même ? Une belle bande de tafioles voila c'que vous êtes ! leur lança Rufus haut et fort.

Weiss se retourna, piqué au vif dans son assurance.

_Répète ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit enfoiré !?

_Oh non sa recommence, vous pouvez pas arrêter deux minutes merde ? En plein couloir, en pleine heure de cours aussi ! fit Sephiroth de loin. Je ne vous défends pas cette fois-ci, vous verrez en heure de colle à repeindre les bâtiments !

La remarque de Sephiroth ne fit flancher personne. On pouvait presque voir les ondes empoisonnées qu'ils se lançaient mutuellement.

_Hé Morgane, tu pourrais peut-être les arrêter nan ? C'est toi qui sait le plus de choses sur eux nan ?

Un gros blanc s'installa.

_Nan ! les fics et le véritable background sont des choses différentes !

_Tu te vantais de pouvoir tout faire, va-y le dieu de Final Fantasy !

_Gueule pas comme ça !

_Oh merde le dirlo ! Il arrive !

…_Dix minutes plus tard…_

_On s'emmerde.

_T'as qu'a te trouver un truc pour patienter ! Tiens, la plus grande insulte du monde !

Il y eut un gros silence, Dans le couloir, il y avait Frédérique et Morgane pour les filles ainsi que Weiss, Zack et Coud. Les cinq autres étaient chez le principal soit pour « infraction a l'ordre et la bienséance » (=baston en pleine cour quoi) et aussi « contraction de substances illicites dans l'enceinte de l'établissement (=open bar à la buvette…).

_ « Nom de dieu de putain de bordel de merde de saloperie de connard d'enculé de ta mère » Sa vous va ?

Morgane venait, à priori, de gagner le concours.

_Ils font quoi à l'intérieur d'après vous ?

_Ils doivent bien se foutre de la gueule du dirlo, comme d'habitude.

…_Dans le bureau du directeur…_

Le directeur était une jeune femme, la trentaine, des cheveux noirs, si courts qu'ils partaient à la verticale. Elle portait un uniforme de Soldier ainsi qu'un long manteau noir. Un fusil sniper était posé à côté d'elle.

_Encore vous deux, c'est pour quoi ? La même chose, corvée de chiottes pas de vacances. Et, vous trois c'est pour quoi ?

Les trois bakas se raidirent, elles regardaient Sephiroth et Rufus qui, avec le plus grand calme étaient, l'un regardant par le fenêtre, l'autre adossé contre le mur.

_Euh on a… voulut commencer Marine.

_Elles ont trouvé par hasard la bouteille que Zack gardait pour l'open bar de ce soir. dit Rufus d'un voix monocorde. Tant pis, il reste du whisky, du champagne, un peu de rhum et du red bull aussi. Sans compter le vin blanc, le whisky-coca. Y'a aussi de la liqueur de tous les fruits possibles.

_T'as oublié le desperado. Rajouta Sephiroth.

_Ah ouais…

A ces mots, le regard de Manon brilla d'une lueur démente. Elle échangea un regard furtif à ses deux amies qui souriaient démesurément.

_Bien, ce n'est qu'uns faute d'inattention… AMENEZ MOI ZACK C'EST UN ORDRE !!!

Zack attaché dans un coin de la pièce, la directrice continua son discours.

_Comme punition, vous six, garderez la classe de maternelle le restant de l'après midi. Aucune réclamation n'est possible, disposez !

A la sortie du bureau, Zack afficha un air vainqueur.

_Alala, juste une corvée de mômes ! On les enferme dans un placard et basta, fini !

_Tu ne sais pas à quel point les mômes peuvent être vicieux et horribles. Dirent Frédérique et Manon en cœur.

Bakared et Bakayellow avaient, avec Bakapink, respectivement une petite sœur, et un petit frère.

_Bon, j'me casse moi dit Rufus. J'ai autre chose à faire que garder des gosses toute la journée.

_Et tu vas où comme ça ? lui demanda Sephiroth. Ca n'améliorera pas ton cas.

_Oh fous-moi la paix ! Ca vous tente une visite du canon les filles ? demanda-t-il aux Bakas.

_Euh, bah…

Frédérique donna un violent coup de coude à Morgane.

_Bah alors, tu m'a dit je sais pas combien de fois que si un mec d'ffVII te demandais de rester en duo avec lui tu sauterais sur l'occasion. Ou est passé ton courage !?

Morgane se raidit, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Et faillit tomber à la renverse quand Bakared la poussa en avant.

_Euh, moi je viens ! Tu pourras me faire voir des réacteurs si il y en a ?

_Si tu veux. C'est à toi ça ? demanda-t-il a Morgane en sortant un petit objet de sa poche. J'ai fouillé un peu dedans sans ta permission. Désolé.

_Mon mp4 ! Comment tu l'as… Oh merde ! T'as pas trop fouillé j'espère.

_Juste dans les musiques, pourquoi ?

Morgane souffla un grand coup, dans le dossier « vidéos » de son lecteur mp4, en plus deux films et deux soixante-dix vidéos, reposait Advent Children… Que se passerai-t-il si jamais quelqu'un le voyait ?

_Ah, pour rien, juste qu'il y a des enregistrements juste pour les Bakas dedans, si tu les avais lus…

_Ah, le karaoké bizarre enregistré dans une chiottes, j'ai du le zapper.

Marine poussa un petit cri étouffé et devint écarlate. Morgan l'avait enregistrée il y a quelques semaines en train de chanter l'opening de Fullmetal Alchemist dans ses toilettes.

_Alors, on y va ?

_Ouais…

3


End file.
